This project is a study of migration of Negroes to the South. It is the final two-year phase of a four-year project. The objectives of the research are to determine the nature and extent of Negro migration to the South, to identify the different types of migration, to survey the characteristics and motivations of the migrants and to determine the factors associated with adjustment. Phase I of the research project consisted of an exploratory study designed primarily to gain familiarity with the problems of such a project and to do a historical study of Negro migration to the South. The findings of the exploratory field research provided an empirical basis for answering methodological and substantive questions. Preliminary findings from Phase I suggest several hypotheses on the relationship between type of migration and post-migration adjustment which should be pursued. The research design calls for securing comparative data for black metropolitan- nonmetropolitan migrants and for migrants in the South Atlantic, East South Central and West South Central regions of the South.